


Can't Stop What's Already Happened, So Let's Make it Better

by Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a comic by Gintoki23, Gen, More people will be added later, Mostly fluff though, Post Pocket Mortys, Slice of Life, This Rick Cares, fluff and some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120/pseuds/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120
Summary: This might be a one-shot story, it might not be, but this is based on the http://gintoki23.tumblr.com comics about Post Pocket Mortys Morticia and her new Rick. I highly recommend you go read these comics before reading this, it will make so much more sense if you do! Sorry for the long title btw, I couldn't think of anything better, but if someone posts a better title down in the comments, I might just pick it!





	Can't Stop What's Already Happened, So Let's Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Slice of Life Fanfic. This might be a one-shot story, it might become just a compilation of Slice of Life stories, who knows, but this is based on the http://gintoki23.tumblr.com comics about Post Pocket Mortys Morticia and her new Rick. I highly recommend you go read these comics before reading this, it will make so much more sense if you do!
> 
> If you're still going to continue reading I hope you enjoy!

It was a fact, well known across the central finite curve, that most Ricks' didn't care about Mortys. Despite the fact that they were their Grandchildren most of the time, they still didn't care. They merely saw them as tools, objects to use, something expendable when worn. When one died, it was simply replaced with a Morty without a Rick. As easy as roaming through a Supply store of Mortys. Yet, Despite this, there are still some stragglers who haven't gotten the idea to just 'use' Mortys. They care for them, cherish them, in their own Rick-kind-of-way.

 

A-2023 Rick, however, wasn't either of these, not at first. Having a daughter who couldn't have a child allowed for such a thing to be. After the Pocket Mortys incident, though, things changed. 

 

Rick looked longingly at the bottle of whiskey in his hand, before sighing and setting it down on the Kitchen Counter, making it cling against the hard surface. He stared blankly at the stove, before setting the doe of a pancake onto the pan, and letting a smile write itself across his face. The smell of cooking doe flew through the air and around him, letting his nose melt. If there was one thing that Rick enjoyed as much as science, it was cooking, it always calmed him down. 

 

His eyes looked over at the pancakes on the plate, scanning for any abnormalities, but found none. Cooked, ready to go, all he had to do was finish up this last pancake and he'd be done... Right? 

 

After Flipping the piece of doe onto it's other side, letting it simmer, he looked over, through the doorway, at the staircase. In a bedroom up above, laid a sleeping granddaughter. Granddaughter... He smiled the word, his lips curling up his cheek. How many Ricks in the Citadel can say Granddaughter? Not many, not many at all. Though, he's not sure as to why he's comparing them to himself, he hates the place, and he highly doubts they would care anyway. He looked back down at the cooking pancake, and flipped it over once again, letting it become crispy, while a sweet smell filled the air.

 

His smile slowly disappeared as his train of thought went from one thing to the next, from good to bad. Trailing itself down a bad road. A memory flashed by of Morticia talking, recounting her original Rick."You weren't the Morty I was Promised!"... "I was Worthless..." How could her old Rick do the things he's done to her, how? Why?! It made no sense! How could he just...how could he be... so fucking...! she didn't do anything to him, nothing, other than being a girl! Not all Mortys can be a Boy! She was his Fucking Granddaughter! The grip he hand on the handles of the spatula and pan strained his muscles, turning his greying hands red.

He knew he wasn't like other Ricks, he didn't want a Morty, not at all. He was scared of what would happen  
If he suddenly brought home a grand child to a daughter who couldn't have children. But not having a Grand Child also changed him. He didn't understand, at all, why Ricks didn't care about Mortys. They were their grandchildren after all!

 

Taking a deep breath, he began calming himself down. Remember, 'WAS' his grand daughter. She's yours now, not his. 

 

Rick's grip loosened as he calmed, letting his muscles relax. Another memory went through his mind, a happy one. 

 

"It's only been 4 weeks so I might be Exaggerating this a little bit, b-but" Morticia looked at Rick. "I-I've been having the best time of of my life!" Even if he couldn't show it, his heart melted at that moment. He had already promised himself that if anyone dared hurt her, they would suffer, but this reinforced that sentiment. She was His grandchild, HIS! His one of a kind Grand Child, and he got the feeling no other Morty will be able to replace her, ever. She already took a place in his heart that couldnt be replaced, and one that he wasn't allowed to show. 

 

Rick flipped the pancake back over, allowing it to cook a little more before peeling it off the pan and placing it on the plate of Cooked batter and deliciousness. He then grabbed the Maple syrup from the counter and began pouring it all over the plate, letting it take over mountain of pancakes. There, finally finished! Rick washed his hands, and grabbed the plate. He walked with it out into the hallway and up the stair case, being carefully to not spill any of the Syrup, while trying to be as quiet as can be.

 

When he reached Morticia's door, he slowly opened it, making sure it made no sound. In the bed, laid the sleeping Granddaughter, making some light snores. The clock read 8:04 AM, pretty early, heh. He was half tempted to be an Asshole and wake her up, but he really didn't want to disturb her, not today. 

 

Rick quietly walked over to her bed side table, and set down the plate of pancakes on it, letting the smell of the Pancakes spread throughout the air. He looked over at Morticia, who had a small smile on her face. Good, a good dream, she'd been having nightmares recently. Rick smiled, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. He looked it over before setting it down in front of the plate. 

 

With a sigh, he smiled and bent down, brushed aside some curls, and giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Good thing she's not awake, she'd probably knee him in the dick.

 

With a huff, he turned around, and walked out quietly, closing the door behind him. He hoped she would enjoy the special breakfast.

 

As the door closed, Morticia slowly opened her eyes, making sure the door was fully closed, before bringing her hand up to her forehead, where Rick kissed her. A big smile slowly appearing on her face. She stayed like that for a couple more seconds, before looking over at the stack of Pancakes and the card. She reached over, and picked up the letter to read it. A lone tear falling down her face as she did.

 

If you were to ask most Ricks if they cared about their Mortys, most would give you a simple no, or a stern, "seriously" look. But some, yet, will turn to you, and say "Yeah, I care about Morty, I love them more than anything in this world." And A-2023 Rick would probably be right along side em, agreeing. Sure, he was an ass to Morticia, but she was an Ass right back, and it's just how they talked to each other. From the outside, it may look like a serious argument, but to them, it was just some playful bickering. It's how they know they both care.

"Happy 1 year anniversary to you too, Rick."


End file.
